Heroes of Amestris
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Ed woke up and didn't know where he was. Percy woke up and was being scolded by a suit of armor. What happens when two TOTALLY different worlds combine? What happens when a devious Goddess decides that bringing the two worlds together would be considered 'good'. Find out right here! Rating might change later due to Ed's potty mouth. Just enjoy the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Evil little plot bunnies attacked me when I got a copy of ****The Mark of Athena**** for Christmas! So, this was born! My spin on The Heroes of Olympus! Okay, I hope you like it! Yes, I know I skipped a few parts in this chapter! But, I didn't like those parts as much!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed blinked open his eyes, he was on a bus. _Great, just great!_ Ed thought as he sat up slowly, not only did he not know who he was, there was a girl clinging to his arm.

"Ed! You're awake! Finally, dude your girlfriend can talk for _hours_ about your hair." A boy with curly black hair and a smile that just asked for trouble.

"Who are you?" Ed asked as he pulled his arm away from his "girlfriend"'s grip.

"Dude! I'm Leo! Don't play dumb with me!" The boy laughed as he took out some metal and started to mess with it. Ed subconsciously pulled his right arm closer to his body. He didn't like the gleam in the boy's eye, it looked as if the boy had had too much coffee in the morning.

"Oh, go back to sleep, Ed! You look so cute when you're asleep." The girl pleaded, and Ed felt compelled to do exactly that, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"I seriously don't know who you are and would _love_ it if you just stopped touching me."

"Ed, quit messing around. We're Piper and Leo! Your best friends?" Piper said hopefully.

"Sure, right. Now, where are we going?" Ed asked as he scooted away from Piper.

"You seriously need to listen more! We're on the way to the Grand Canyon." Leo stated.

"The what?" Ed had no idea what this 'Grand Canyon' was. "Where's that?"

"California!"

"Where?"

"America!" Piper laughed uneasily, she was getting the suspicion that Ed was telling the truth, he had no idea where he was. "Ed? Did you hit your head?"

"I.. I think so. Why?" Ed asked as he felt his head for possible bumps.

"Amnesia, that's gotta be it!" Piper exclaimed as she put her fist into the palm of her right hand.

"Piper, Leo and Edward! Would you please stop the side chatter and listen?!" A man with a bright orange baseball cap on his head and a silver whistle around his neck boomed from the front.

"Watch this." Leo whispered to Ed before turning to the front and shouting "I'm sorry? Coach will you use your megaphone? I can't really hear you back here!" Leo called to the man who gave a great grin as if he was waiting for that question all day.

He lifted the megaphone to his face and began to speak in a very high, squeaky voice. The bus erupted in laughter and the coach turned red in the face. "VALDEZ!" He bellowed and the laughter instantly stopped. "Detention. For a month!"

"Oh good! That means you finally like me!" Leo replied. Ed then decided that he liked this boy.

* * *

They got off the bus at the Grand Canyon and all flooded into the museum.

"Alright dude, we've gotta get your memory back! I'm Leo, your best friend and roommate. I crack jokes a lot and you love them. You also owe me twenty bucks." Leo held out his hand for the money.

"You'll get it when I'm dead." Ed said as they walked toward the bridge that connected the two sides of the canyon together. The view was great, well except the swirling black clouds above their heads.

"Hey, those clouds are getting pretty close, don't you think?" Ed asked Leo as Leo leaned over the railing and spit.

"Naw man! Hey, wanna see something cool?" Leo grinned as he took out the scraps of metal he was messing with earlier. Leo turned the part that looked like a pinwheel until he couldn't turn it any more, then he threw it over the edge of the bridge. Ed scoffed as it started to plummet to the bottom but then it suddenly started to fly across the canyon.

"Whoa!" Ed gasped as he watched it fly at least a half mile away from the bridge.

"Cool, huh?" Leo said with a grin.

"Hey, Dorks!" A deep voice called from behind the two boys.

"What do you want, Dylan?" Leo asked with a hostile tone. Ed took Leo's tone as a cue and gave the boy, Dylan, a hostile glare.

"Oh, nothing. Where's your girlfriend, Smallric?" Dylan sneered at Ed.

"BRING IT! I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!" Ed hollered at the boy, if it weren't for Leo Ed was sure to have tackled the boy.

"Ed! Calm down!" Leo said as he grabbed Ed around the waist and pulled him away from Dylan.

Dylan took a step forward then suddenly the wind picked up, shaking the whole bridge.

"EVERYONE! INSIDE, NOW!" Coach Hedge bellowed as he and Piper held open the doors.

Leo and Ed stood back and watched as the rest of the students ran for the doors. Once they had all gotten inside Leo and Ed ran for the door but Dylan had other ideas. He grabbed Leo and Ed and threw them back.

"Not so fast, Godlings." He growled. He suddenly changed form until he looked like a winged demon of the wind.

"Does he normally do that?" Ed questioned Leo who looked ready to wet himself. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Ed clapped his hands and transformed his right arm into a blade.

* * *

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in review! But, please if you give me ANY flames I might have to use my magical Roy Mustang powers to flame you! No, I wouldn't do that, or would I? Seriously if you want to critisize, make it ****_CONSTRUCTIVE!_**** Okay, review at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own copies of books, not the actual thing. Rick Riordan and Hiromu Arakawa! Round of applause for their awesome minds!**

**Read my other stories! They need some love too! :D ^v^ Thanks for reading!**

**Happy reading my friends!**

**~ I am the HERO AMERICA! a.k.a Usachan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here it is! Yes it's short, no it's supposed to be short. That is all, I hope you enjoy.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed put his arms up in a fighting stance and got ready to strike the winged wind spirit.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Leo yelled over the roar of wind. The clouds swirled overhead and got darker by the second.

Suddenly two more of the winged creatures came out of the swirling clouds and joined the thing that used to be Dylan.

"You honestly think you can beat us with that puny knife, _Smallric_?" Dylan sneered, daring Ed to come and fight.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT COULD SQUISH HIM, YOU JERK!" Ed screamed. He lunged forward and threw a punch with his right hand at Dylan. He expected to hit something, but instead went straight through the wind spirit and hit the ground, hard.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Dylan taunted, his shape transformed into a large horse. The horse looked wild, untamed and ready for action. Ed could see the running and screaming wouldn't help him. Ed got up and got ready for an attack. The horse gave a cry before rushing at Ed. Ed studied the horse for a moment before he realized it's figure was darker. Ed gave a smirk as he ran at the horse and slashed it with his hand. It's image wavered before coming back.

"Keep going boy! I'll take care of these two!" Ed looked over his shoulder to see Coach Hedge swinging a club over his head and rushing the two other monsters. Wait a minute, a _club_? Where did he get that? Ed also saw that coach Hedge's pants had changed from track pants to furry brown pants. Ed didn't have a chance to think this was the weirdest thing ever because Dylan came at him and struck a blow to Ed's abdomen.

"Grab the other half-bloods! We're out of here!" Dylan called when Ed fell to the ground. As Ed was recovering he saw Dylan running at Piper before he grabbed her by the waist and start to fly off. Ed was filled with rage now, getting up he ran at full speed towards Dylan. Dylan was flying above the canyon when Ed leaped from the bridge and smashed into him. The hit made Dylan lose his grip on Piper and she fell towards the bottom of the grand canyon. Thinking fast Ed jumped off the edge and fell down towards the wall.

He made his fall towards the wall and once he made it to the wall he clapped his hands together and pressed them up against the canyon wall. Instantly from the wall a large hand grew and caught him, stopping his fall. He wasn't done yet, he clapped his hands again then pressed them down on the hand. From the hand blue lightning sparked and the hand moved upward until it finally reached a few feet below Piper. Ed stood up and put his hands out, she was screaming her head off until Ed caught her.

"Ed? How did you...?" She asked as Ed set her down on the hand.

"I have no idea!" Ed shouted over the wind (He made the hand go up to the bridge). Once they were on the bridge Leo ran over to them.

"How did you? Where did you... What?" He stammered as he moved his hands around in large circles.

"Doesn't matter. How's Coach?" Ed asked as he steered the two towards the doors of the museum.

"He's doing pretty well actually, he defeated one, I think... It turned into a pile of golden dust." Leo said as he tried to stop Ed from steering him.

"Okay, I'm going to go help him. Stay put!" Ed ran off to help Coach fight the wind spirits.

"Leo there's something strange about Ed." Piper said to Leo with concern, this was not the Ed she had fallen in love with.

"Yeah, but all I'm wondering is where he got that knife from and if he'll let me take it apart." Leo said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Ed rushed up to Coach Hedge's side and got into a fighting stance. "How do I beat these guys?"

"Go protect the others, Half-blood. I've got this covered!" The coach shouted back. He ran forward and lunged at one of the minions. It burst into tiny specks of gold dust. Maybe the coach _didn't _need Ed's help after all...

Suddenly Ed felt himself being lifted up into the air. He tried to scream for Hedge to get him down but couldn't get any air at all. All the air left his lungs and Ed struggled for air that was nowhere to be found.

"LEAVE THAT HALF-BLOOD ALONE!" Hedge screamed as he lept at the wind spirit. The wind spirit dropped Ed but grabbed Hedge and began to fly off.

"Hey, Smallric! This isn't you but it'll do for now!" He called as he flew off. Ed started to run after him but was stopped when he saw a large flying _horse_ in the sky. He thought it was strange that a HORSE was FLYING but then realized he should get out of it's way before it ran him over.

The horse landed and a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes stepped off the carriage the horse was pulling behind it.

"Hey, you!" She called as she walked over to Edward. Ed stood up straight and saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" He said in a military like voice.

"Why are you saluting?" She asked him when she reached him. Ed blushed from embarrassment then stopped saluting.

"I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do." Ed said, embarrassed. "Who're you?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Who are you? And can you see the pegasus?" She asked as she stared him down.

"Oh, _that's_ what that weird horse thing is?" Ed asked as he stared at the horse.

"Hey, Ed! Who's that and why haven't you introduced me yet?" Leo asked as he stepped in front of the girl and smiled. "Hi, I'm Leo and you are?"

"Not your type. I need you three to come with me. I was hoping to find Percy here, but three Demigods in trouble is a second. Hey, would you put that knife away? It's agitating the pegasus." The girl said as she led the way to the carriage. Ed looked down and saw that his hand was still a blade, he clapped and then changed the hand back to normal.

"So, where are we going, Not My Type?" Leo asked as they took off into the sky.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for Demigods. My name's Annabeth by the way." She explained as she steered the flying horse to some place.

"What's a 'Demigod'?" Piper asked as she grabbed Ed's hand and squeezed it. Ed realized that she must be afraid of falling, again. Ed let her hold his hand, but only because she was scared, the second they landed he was letting go.

"It's someone who's half human and half god." Annabeth explained.

"But there's no such thing as god or anything like that!" Ed protested. He wanted off of this thing.

"Then how do you explain this?" Annabeth asked as she glared at him angrily.

"Chimeras." Ed said in a matter-of fact- tone.

"No. It's definitely NOT a chimera." Annabeth laughed. Ed looked at her angrily, why was she laughing at him?

"Here we are! Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth said as she started to steer the horses to the camp. The one horse decided to swerve for some odd reason and it it the other horse causing the whole carriage to tip over and dump the four teens into the river.

Ed stood up and looked around, there were people watching him, everywhere. He quickly looked down to see Piper and Leo still sitting in the water, obviously they've never been thrown from a horse or anything before. Ed offered Piper and Leo a hand and they took it, pulling themselves up out of the water. Annabeth was walking out of the water talking with some guy about some kid named Percy.

Ed led the way out of the water with his two 'friends' (he's still not sure what they are to him) when one of the girls that was watching them gasped and pointed to Leo. Ed turned and saw a large... thing floating above his head. "Leo..." Ed said as he took a step back.

"What?" Leo asked, obviously unaware of the flaming thing above his head.

"Look up." Ed pointed at the thing above Leo's head. Leo looked up to see the thing above his head.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE GET THAT THING AWAY!" He screamed as he started to swat at the flaming thing. He tried to duck away from it but with no luck, it followed him around as he started to run around in a circle.

"Calm down!" Annabeth hollered as she noticed what Leo was doing.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Leo screamed as he was about to jump back into the river.

"It's gone now." She said as she grabbed his shirt collar. She yanked him back into the forest they landed in and she smiled at him.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be claimed _that_ fast! You father just claimed you!" She explained to Leo, who was still looking up to see if anymore flames would be above his head.

"And who would that be?" Leo asked.

"You're the son of Hephaestus, God of blacksmiths and fire and things like that." Annabeth called over a girl and explained Leo. "Leo, she'll take you to the Hephaestus cabin, alright?"

"Sure." Leo followed the girl out of the forest.

"Now what?" Ed asked as he stretched his arms up, causing the crowd to gasp, again. Ed looked up and didn't see any flames so he was at a total loss for why they were gasping.

"What!" He snapped at the crowd of teens. Annabeth grabbed his right arm and shoved it in front of his face.

"What is this?!" She demanded. Ed looked at his arm, it was shiny and gray, nothing wrong with it.

"My arm."

"Why is it made out of metal?" Annabeth hollered in his ear. Ed was getting annoyed so he yanked his arm free and shoved both hands into his pockets.

"I dunno, I don't remember anything! It's probably something stupid though!" Ed huffed, he really hated this camp.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you have it! You like it? I want to know! Review me!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything in this fic.**

**Okay see you later! read my other stories and review this one and the others!**

**~Usachan!/ I am the HERO AMERICA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I could've posted last night but then I was like "No, I need a Valentines gift for these people..." I have also decided that since I have like six other fics I'm writing currently I will only update this one once a month but rest assure that I will write at least 1 thousand words a chapter (Not including my Author's note) So please forgive this wait and now time for Review responses!**

**Guest: **I KNEW I read this before! It looked so familiar when I started reading it, and I got so confused! But now I know I read it! Okay , my moment's over.  
The last thing Ed said is a perfect description. It was pretty stupid. But let's just say that there are many, very funny lines in this and that if I took the time to point all of them out, we'd both be dead.

**...What do you mean by reading this before? I'm confused... Okay, I believe you about that...**

**Guest: **Huh, not bad. Too bad you had to end it. So, I suppose Ed can remember everything alchemy-related, or was that just instinct, transmuting his automail?

**Instinct is part of it, but he does remember how to do it, I theorize that alchemy will ALWAYS be a part of him, no matter what.**

**Illusion: (Will not post review, too long but this is for both reviews!) No, Piper is not one of my favorites but no I was trying to write from Ed's eyes and Ed sees everything... ****_differently_**** so what Piper really said would have been "Ed, you look tired, go back to sleep." But Ed's mind is... different. For the capitalizing gods thing, I did not know that, tank you and I fixed it in this chapter! For Annabeth, I pushed the day of her finding them a few days later so that she WAS just tired of waiting and was grumpy and she stayed up for too many nights searching for a lost cause. Oh! It's rushed because I forgot the one person's name, but I'll try to slow down!**

**The Gargoyle Alchemist: (Too long of review to post. Answering chapter 2 review) Well they weren't ****_swimming _****in the water, merely standing because it was ankle deep, I thought I mentioned that... I shall fix it though, if I remember to... Cool fun fact!**

**Guest: **Myah myah MYAH! This is great! My two favorite thing, combined! Don't give up on this-I love it! :D

**Thanks! *Blushes* Of course I won't give up!**

**Doctor Frostybuscus: **Update soon! I want Percy stuff too!

**Your wish is granted! Percy arrives! And I love the name!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review me, all reviews are loved!**

* * *

**~Percy P.O.V.~**  
I blinked open my eyes, not knowing where I was or how I got there. All I knew was the place was very bland.

I was in a bright white room that was so large I couldn't see the ceiling or walls. Of course it didn't matter, seeing as the door was right in front of me. Right in front of me was a door. This door was tall, about ten feet tall and decorated all over. The decorations were amazing to say the least, one of them was a large tree, but instead of ending in the ground it continued on the show the roots. Ribbons of words wove themselves between the roots and the tree branches.

"Very interesting gate, isn't it?" An eerie voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around and stood face-to-face with a figure.

This figure was almost exactly like me, same build, same height, everything. There was only a few difference that I could spot between myself and the figure, the first was our faces, my face had, well features and the figures was nothing but a mouth. The next was the actual appearance of us, while I was dressed in clothes and had a skin color the figure was just white, white like the room. The only thing separating the figure from the background was the shadow that was constantly shifting and changing.

"W-who are you?" I asked, the way this figure only had a mouth was just plain creepy.

"Good question, I am known by many names; I am Truth, God, the Universe. I am one, I am all and I am _you_." He smiled mischievously.

"Right, should I call you Percy or Mr. The Universe?" I asked, deadly serious.

"Truth is fine. Now back to business, what is it that you wish to know?" Truth sat down in front of a new door. This door was just as tall as the first but the designs were... different. The design was a tall mountain with the top getting struck by lightning. From the lightning strike flowed the signs of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, wait, how did I _know_ that?

"Can I go home?"

"You're very to the point." Truth stated. I laughed uneasily and sat on the ground.

"I tend to just roll with it."

"I've noticed, I've also noticed you're a leader and not one to give up easily." Truth grinned that same grin that sent shivers down my spin.

"How do I get home?" I asked, ready to get out of here.

"Make a deal with me."

"I try to avoid those things." I lied, I had no idea who I was or how I got to where ever it was I was. I knew two things; my name's Percy Jackson and Annabeth.

"Fine then I guess Annabeth we'll just have to continue waiting for you, forever."

"W-what's the deal?" I squeaked, I desperately wanted to know who this Annabeth was.

Glad you asked! So one of your goddesses made a deal with me, I think her name was Hera... Anywho, she said I could have any hero of hers if she got one of mine and I agreed. Apparently she's trying to connect our worlds peacefully." Truth said, sounding like a teenage girl talking about the latest gossip around the lunch table.

"So I'm the hero?"

"Correct! But honestly, I just want a good show. So the deal is put on a good show for me and then I'll send you back with all of your memories!"

"And if I fail?"

"Then I will do three of three things. I shall first keep all of your memories, second I will wipe your existence from your world and it will be like you didn't even exist, and finally I'll keep you on _my _side of the gate." Truth grinned malevolently, sending more shivers down my back.

"Fine, I'll put on a good show." I stood, turned around and placed my hand onto the door.  
Instantly tiny black hands shot out from the door and wrapped themselves around me. The arms grip was hard and warm, like burning metal. I let out a shocked gasp. The arms got tighter with every move I made, like a boa constrictor to it's prey, I had no chance of escape.

"By the way when you get there find a boy named Alphonse and tell him his brother's fine!" Truth waved to me as the arms pulled me into the door. Then I blacked out.

**~The End! Just Kidding! Time skip!~**  
I blinked my eyes open, feeling pain in my lower back and arms. What greeted my eyes was a ceiling fan about six feet above me.

"Behold! Sleeping beauty awakes!" I heard a young man's voice above my head, I struggled to sit up to see who it was.  
A large desk? That's not normal, is it? I mean it's a table, that _talks_! Tell me that not normal.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to prove to myself that the desk wasn't talking.

"Hi, my name's Colonel Roy Mustang, state alchemist the Flame Alchemist. You are?" From behind the desk and mountains of paperwork a man appeared, with jet black hair and eyes. He looked no older than twenty five.

"Percy Jackson, I'm looking for... someone..." I forgot who I was looking for, great, now what?

"He is a _very_ good man." Roy joked. "How'd you get inside of my office in the first place?"

"Uh, true?"

"Funny. Fine, who're your parents?"

"Chicago."

"Age?"

"George Washington."

"Family?"

"Disney channel."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Roy asked as he came over to me and stared down.

"No, using the only defence system I know, lying." I pointed out.

"Okay, what did you know about yourself?" Roy flopped down on the couch, very professional.

"My name is Percy Jackson, fifteen, from the other side of the gate. I'm looking for someone, I have a message for them." I didn't know why I was telling Roy all this, I just trusted him.

"Message being?" Roy asked, leaning forward in his seat, his expression unreadable.

"His brother is fine." I asked, taking a step back.

"Are you sure?" Roy got up and faced me, placing his arms on my shoulders.

"P-positive, why?"

"Are you looking for Alphonse?" He looked down at me, his gaze hard and intense.

"Yes! That's his name!" I cried out joyously, I remembered who I was looking for! "Wait, how did you know?"

"I know where Alphonse is, in fact he'll be here shortly." Roy smiled mischievously, I definitely trusted him, we had the same smile and that's all I needed to trust him with my life.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Review please! Ed next chapter then Percy then Ed and so on...**

**Disclaimer:... You ****_honestly_**** think if I owned anything mentioned in this fic that I would be writing fanfictions? No, I didn't think so.**

**Okay! Keep your eyes peeled for next chapter!**

**~Usachan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in March so to make up for that I'll update twice this month! **

**Anyway this is a really crappy chapter because I didn't want to write at all and I feel unmotivated, but excuses excuses.**

**Rise of the Guardians is amazing, 'nuff said.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed sat in the small room next to the room where Annabeth and Chiron talked quietly. The room was in a barn like house next to the bright red patches of strawberries. The house itself was actually spacious inside it. At least ten large rooms on the first floor and another large area for the attic, though he didn't actually go in the attic.

Ed leaned his head back in the chair, a sunken expression worn into his face. His eyes closed and he heard a voice in his head, laughing a sweet, innocent laugh. In trouble as soon as you arrived? That's a new record, Ed! The voice told him. Who was this person that keeps popping up in my mind? Ed asked himself, eyes still closed. Ed couldn't figure out anything. All he knew was that his name was Edward Elric, a blonde fifteen year old with golden eyes and two fake limbs, . He knew only his physical appearance, and the fact that he did not like flying in a chariot with flying horses.

"Edward, what's up?" Annabeth came out and looked at him, eyes dipped in concern than deep fried in worry.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Ed asked, sitting upright in his seat. He looked over Annabeth and for the first time he noticed what she looked like, or what she didn't look like.

Her hair first off was a complete mess, strands sticking up in odd clumps and bumps as if she hadn't brushed it in days. She had large, heavy bags hanging under her eyes that were sunken and dull. She slouched instead of standing up right, something was definitely wrong with her. Ed wondered if it was a good idea to ask her but then eventually decided against it.

"Well let me see your arm." Annabeth sighed, holding out her hand. Ed stood up and stared at her. "Common! I haven't got all day!" Annabeth snapped. Ed jumped up and held out his arm, he didn't know why but he knew never to mess with an angry girl, especially if they haven't slept in a while.

"Just as I thought, it's thinly coated in celestial bronze." Annabeth dropped his arm and left the house. Left with no choice if he wanted answers he followed her out of the house and down the hill past the mountain that was dripping lava. Well that's safe.

"What is celestial bronze and why is it coating my metal arm?" Ed asked, following the dangerous girl.

"Celestial bronze is the only thing that can kill- why am I telling you? For all I know you could be the thing that took Percy." She kept her fast pace, and never looked back at Ed.

"Who's Percy? And why do you think I'm a thing?"

"My boyfriend and do you really have to ask?" Annabeth shot him a glance over her shoulder.

"Right, that. Well, where are we going exactly?" Ed asked. Annabeth stopped walking and turned around with a cold stare. "Do you always ask so many questions?" She snarled. Ed took a step backwards, he hadn't meant to set the girl off, he just wanted answers to his questions.

"Just wait and see." Annabeth said with a defeated sigh and continued to lead the way.

She led the way to a newer section of cabins in the camp. Ed found these cabins... interesting. Some had glowing walls or large torches.

And Al thinks my taste is bad... who's Al, who am I? Ed thought to himself.

"Here we are!" Annabeth said, interrupting his thoughts. She was pointing at one of the more normal cabins; it was an old style prairie house that had a rush roof and mud walls. On the doors hung a wreath of red poppies.

"Okay, don't be angry but where are we?"

"Cabin fifteen, the Hypnos cabin. If anyone can help with your amnesia it's these guys." She walked into the cabin with Ed trailing closely behind her.

Ed studied the room while Annabeth went over to one of the sleeping cabin mates and tried to wake him. There was a hearth with a warm fire crackling softly. There was a tree branch hanging above the mantel, each twig dripped a strange white liquid, reminding Ed of milk, into small tin bowls. Ed had the strange desire to grab the tree branch and throw it into the fire. Before he got the chance to do so he noticed the violins playing softly in the background. At that moment he realized that sleep is a beautiful, wonderful and amazing thing that he hadn't done since that morning. He took a large yawn and-

"Ed!"

"Sorry!" Ed jumped, he hadn't realized that he started to slump over until Annabeth made him jump.

"It happens to everyone, if you ask me cabin fifteen is even more dangerous than the Ares cabin. At least you can learn where the traps and landmines are." Annabeth sighed.

"Landmines?" Ed asked, a devious spark in his eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued to try and wake the boy. She ended up yanking him up by his arm and screaming in his ear.

"No! That's not yours cheese!" The boy moaned.

"CLOVIS!" Annabeth yelled.

"Up!" He said, snapping his eyes open. He had a wedge shaped head with a blonde tuft of hair on top of it. He was thick, thick head, thick neck, just plain thick. His arms however were the exact opposite as if the heaviest thing he ever lifted was a glass of warm cow liquid.

"Clovis, we need your help." Annabeth told the boy.

"But... sleep!" The boy whinned.

"It's serious!" Ed informed him.

"Fine, after I sleep." He started to flop back in bed but Ed grabbed his shoulder and Annabeth confiscated his pillow.

"Ugh! Fine, what's the problem?" Clovis sighed, sitting up.

Ed explained the whole 'amnesia' thing to Clovis. He must have been pretty interested because instead of falling back asleep he stood and stretched.

"Alright, sit down. I'll see what we can do." Ed nodded and sat down.

"Close your eyes." Clovis instructed and Ed did so.

When Ed came to he was slumped against the wall with Annabeth and Clovis staring down at him.

"-Serious alright." Clovis said, his face full of concentration.

"What is?" Ed asked then another question popped out. "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour." Annabeth informed him.

"And this isn't amnesia, if it was you would have your memories back from that sleep." Clovis informed him.

"Well then what is it?" Ed asked as Clovis joined him on the bed.

"Someone stole your memories, and it was probably a god." He sighed.

"Well then I've got to get them back, right?"

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Hmmm" Ed realized Clovis fell asleep.

"Dude!"

"The answer is three!" He stammered. "Oh, right, memories. Yes get them back, good idea get a quest and goodnight!" He pushed Ed off the bed and stole his pillow back from Annabeth before he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it sucked :P Anyway, REVIEW ME PLEASE! MOTIVATE ME! Next chapter will have Percy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic that is copyrighted, the rest is debatable.**

**Anyway read and review my OTHER stuff. It needs love and I just deleted a story because it was sucky but I shall revive it with awesomeness and a better plot!**

**I love you all!**

**~Usachan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, I live! I'm rushing because I have to go to a Music Awards tonight! Anyway, this chapter is a lot of dialogue because they are trying to explain everything to one another. **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Percy groaned, man how he hated walking. In truth they had only been walking for a few minutes. Colonel Mustang had just finished explaining what happened to Ed when Second Lieutenant Hawkeye rushed into the room saying something about Furi and Hayate getting into a fight.

"We have to go into the yard. Hayate is usually so nice... I wonder if he's just playing. Gah! I don't I time for this, I have paperwork to not do!"

"Sir, I think that you should stop putting off the paperwork, it'll only pile up." Hawkeye advised the man with a sigh. Percy gathered that this Hawkeye woman was basically like the colonel's nanny. She would nag him to do things and tell him everything that was going on, in return he would try to listen.

"It's all Fullmetal's fault! If he hadn't disappeared from the face of the Earth then I wouldn't have nearly as much paperwork as I do." Roy whined.

"Negative sir, the only reason you have so much paperwork is because you don't ever do it. By the way, who is the kid following us sir?"

"Oh him? That's Percy... He sort of fell out of the ceiling in my office."

"Is there a hole in the ceiling?"

"Not really, he said... what did you say again?" Roy asked Percy, not even glancing back to look at the boy.

"I said some guy named Truth put me there." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Right. Anyway Colonel, stop this mess." Riza pointed to the short man with short black hair and big, black and bulky glasses who was fighting with a dog. Yes, a _dog_, as in not a human. Then again why did Percy think Hayate was a human in the first place, oh yeah because they're on MILITARY GROUNDS. Well Percy's been wrong before.

"Hayate! Bad dog!" Roy boomed as he rushed over to pry the small dog off of the small sergeant. While that happened a large suit of armor with a light bluish purple loin cloth rushed over. The way he rushed over kind of reminded Percy of someone, but who? As Percy racked his brain for his past the large suit started up a conversation with Riza. It was something about looking for 'Ed'.

"Ugh! No one cares, he's fine!" Percy suddenly blurted out. Just then every single eye in the yard looked at Percy, there was only eight people, but still that was a lot of people. Roy blinked in utter shock a few times before regaining his cool. He strutted over to Percy and placed an arm around the boy's shoulder, "What he means is, Al he found Ed."

Just then the suit of armor jumped up and down in excitement, Percy thought the suit's helmet would come off if he didn't stop soon.

"Really? Where is he?" The suit asked excitedly. Percy was taken aback by the voice coming from the suit. The suit was very big so Percy obviously thought a large man would inhabit such a suit, but no from the inside of the suit came a small boy's voice, he sounded no older than fourteen.

"That I don't know. Truth didn't say." Percy informed the suit. Under closer examination Percy found at least three of the armor's weak spots and several dents that told Percy the boy in the suit had seen multiple fights.

"That's some suit you've got there." He commented, his hand going to his pocket. His fingers curled around a smooth item in his pocket.

"Well, you said Truth, does that mean Truth took Ed and put you here?" The suit asked.

"The details are fuzzy, I honestly can't remember." Percy smiled bashfully, he scratched the back of his head while trying to think of what happened.

"It's alright, you're lucky. Usually when you come from The Gate you can't help but remember everything that happened. I understand how you can't remember"

"Right." Percy nodded. He stuck his hand out, offering it to the suit, "I'm Percy by the way."

The suit took it, shaking it, "I'm Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al." He said with a bright and cheery tone.

"Hey Al, I know this is weird but, why do you wear that suit?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"I see, well, IT'S STORY TIME!" Percy said with an over cheery tone and sat on the ground in the yard, not taking 'no' for an answer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am the president of my anime club so I order you to review and read my other stories.**

**So anyway I really want feedback on this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in this fic, that is all.**

**I really want you to review me and read my other stories.**

**Well, good night, have a beautiful day and I'll see you in June!**

**~Usachan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hate writers' block. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA or The Lost Hero, sorry.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Oh! While on the topic of that, yes this IS going to follow the plot of The Lost Hero. I'm only mentioning this because a guest reviewer (Who will remain UNNAMED) gave me a review pointing that out and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I state that in the beginning? Yes, it follows the plot of The Lost Hero but no, not every single thing in the story will be the same, this is the last chapter where I basically change a few things in the chapter. The rest are going to be so utterly different that you'll pick up the book and go "Wait, that didn't happen in the fanfic... cool."**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth led Ed to the campfire ring, the magical campfire ring.

"I'm pretty sure fire is supposed to be red or orange... that is a bright, bright white." Ed pointed out, taking a seat on the bench farthest from the fire. With a sigh Annabeth sat next to him.

"No, it's an enchanted fire. It reflects the mood of the campers." She explained to the small blonde slowly.

"Oh." Ed nodded, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands and he studied the fire slowly. His golden eyes seemed to soak up all the light of the fire as he tried to learn it's secrets. He sat there for almost an hour while the rest of the campers sang and danced and laughed to the cheesy songs the Apollo cabin led.

"Well, we've had a full day at camp, had we not?" Chiron said with a booming voice and a large grin. He had several marshmallows on a single stick. "Now, before we get to the marshmallow toasting, we must discuss some important camp business-"

"WHERE'S PERCY?" A boy from Apollo shouted, interrupting the centaur.

"We have search parties everywhere: Grover, Nico and the Hunters. We would know if he was found." Annabeth spoke up from her spot in the back. Chiron nodded at her and she continued, "I am also leaving on a search for him in the morning, he _will_ be found." She nodded confidently and sat down. She seemed to quake with nerves as she sat.

"You did great, I'm sure your boyfriend is fine." Ed whispered as he patted Annabeth on the back in a friendly, you-did-great kind of way.

"Right, I hope so." She smiled sadly.

"Right, so in other news we've got two new campers. Leo Valdez, who was claimed right away by Hephaestus!" There was a thunder of applause as everyone turned to see Leo duck under the bench to avoid the attention.

"And Piper McLean who has yet to be claimed." Chiron nodded and started to back away but was stopped by someone from the Ares cabin calling out "What about the short blonde one?"

Well, that set Ed off. He jumped up at started to shout at the camper "WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BREATHE OXYGEN OUTA THE PURE WATER?! JERK!"

Annabeth reached up and grabbed the blonde's arm and yanked him to his seat forcefully. Ed glare at Annabeth who glared back. They stared at each other for a moment before Chiron called attention back to himself.

"Right, well Edward is not really a camper... He's here because of the Great Prophecy. Let's not focus on that, Rachel, would you mind sharing the Great Prophecy with us?"

A red head towards the front nodded and stood:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_

Rachel gives a nod of her head and turns to sit but instead she faints unexpectedly. Two boys rush up to catch her before she falls -obviously it's normal that the girl faints- and a third boy grabs a stool where the first two set Rachel down on.

Green smoke issued from Rachel's mouth and she spoke, but the voice coming out of her wasn't her own; it was a cold, rough and old voice that seemed to chill your bones and stop your blood.

_Child of the Gate, beware the Earth_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth._

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage._

She fainted backwards after that and fell into one of the boys arms and they carried her away to lay her down for recovery.

"R-right, well that's a prophecy..." Chiron choughed then spoke again, "I think our new friend Edward has a prophecy issued towards him."

"Not another one!" Ed groaned to himself. Annabeth looked over at him curiously, what did he mean by _that_?

before she got the chance to ask Ed stood and nodded towards Chiron, "I accept, do I pick companions or what?" He asked as he yawned boredly.

"Well, you're permitted two people to accompany you bu-" Chiron was cut off by a girl sitting in a group standing and calling out, "the dove is obviously us; Aphrodite favored the dove because it stands for beauty! And obviously the forge is those weirdos," she pointed over to the Hephaestus campers, "well, I guess we _do _need someone to get their hands dirty." She gave a little giggle as she stared at the campers who all began to nod.

"Right, well since Hephaestus is mentioned first, I'll pick my first companion from there... Leo, you in?" Ed asked after looking over each of the Hephaestus campers very closely, studying them. He had no idea why, but he felt that he could trust Leo with his life, a feeling he didn't get too often.

Leo stood and asked a question, "Uh, one question, how are we supposed get there?" Ed nodded his head in agreement, "You find a way to get us there and you're in!"

"Later!" Leo nodded and headed off for the forest, in search of a flying ride.

"Right, well you still need to pick one of us Eddy dear! I totally volunteer!" The girl from Aphrodite spoke up.

There was a long silence, Ed knew he had to pick one of them, since the girl -he thought it was Drew- volunteered he should pick her, but it didn't seem right. There was a tugging feeling in his gut, it twisted and tugged at his stomach and felt uneasy about picking Drew.

"No, you need to pick me!" All eyes turned to see Piper at the back of the crowd, raising her hand. The people around the fire all nodded their heads slowly, Piper had a point that she should go...

"But she hasn't even been claimed yet!" Drew stammered out, she sounded scared about not getting her way, diva.

"Fine, Piper do you have a good reason for wanting to go?" Ed asked, he didn't care if she had or hadn't been claimed yet, if she had a good reason then she would go.

"I... I just have this, this _feeling_ that I need to be the one to go with you." She said after a few moments hesitation. She sounded weary of telling the whole truth, a feeling Ed was all too familiar with.

"Drew, what about you?" Ed asked. Drew stood up and smiled brightly at the group. She fixed her hair until it fell perfectly around her shoulders and seemed to glow in the firelight. She straightened out her outfit and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bright flash of brilliant pinkish white light.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the glow, Piper.

"What?" Piper asked as she looked at all of the eyes staring at her. She then looked up, "I better not have a fire above me..."

"No, but your clothes magically changed and you look like you walked out of an ancient Greek painting." Ed so bluntly stated.

Piper looked down, then screamed. She wasn't wearing her old and worn out clothes anymore, instead she had on a beautiful white dress that looked like she stole it from the gods themselves. Her hair had beautiful white feathers woven into the braids in her hair, all together she looked magnificent.

"Well, I've found my third member!"


End file.
